


NO!! . . . I mean - Yes!

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Smut, Angst, and Deliciously Dark Plot Lines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Begging, Blood and Violence, Cocky Dean, Conflicted Reader, Confusion, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dean Saves The Day, Demon Dean Being an Asshole, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Impala, Intimidation, Lies, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mental Coercion, Murder, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scary Dean Winchester, Secretly a Virgin, Secrets, Sexual Assault, Tears, Underage Prostitution, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life is uprooted when you are forced into prostitution at 17 years old. Your pimp Randy sets up your first trick with none other than Dean Winchester. Demon Dean Winchester.<br/>Unbeknownst to Dean, you want nothing to do with this life and when he finds out, he’s not happy about it. At all.</p><p>Please Heed The Trigger Warnings My Friends! :) Enjoy~</p><p> Prostitution Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO!! . . . I mean - Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has been paying attention to the comments on my other fics, and have been patiently waiting for a Demon!Dean smut fic, this is NOT it. :) That sexy little piece is coming soon, titled "Breaking Point" and it is WAY sexier. . .
> 
> This is just a quick one I wrote up today after I had the idea before falling asleep last night. . . Dark thoughts sometimes guys, what can I say?
> 
> Again, the Trigger Warnings are ALL valid so proceed with caution~ Enjoy, enjoy!

Despite all of the praying and pinching yourself to wake up, you still ended up standing in front of a cheap motel door trying to work up the courage to knock. Conversations from earlier that day began running through your brain, you supposed it was kind of like watching your life flash before your eyes.--

_“You do everything he asks or he will hurt you, just like I do, you got it bitch?” Randy snarled in your face with that rancid breath that made your stomach churn._

_“Y-yes sir.” you stuttered nervously._

**_~_ **

_“I’m whoring you to a regular of mine, started payin’ about two weeks ago. . . Figured I’d do you a favor and hand you over to someone I know.” you stared at him, wondering how he could possibly think anything could justify what he was doing to you._

_“Thank you sir.”_

**~~**

_“Prom is tomorrow. . . I’m never gonna get to go to one.” when Rebecca sat you down in front of the mirror, her eyes were glassy with unshed tears._

_“Well this will be like that honey, just think of it like that.” her words were whispered, and she started fixing up your hair to distract herself it seemed. It wasn’t like you were taken from a shitty life to begin with, no, you loved your life. . ._

_Loved your parents and your friends, Hell, you even loved school. To you it just made this all the more heartrending. How could this have happened to me? Where did I screw up?_

**_~~~_**

_“It don’t have to be all bad ya know,” Hailee assured, “just try and relax your body right before he pokes ya, and unless he’s hung like a horse it shouldn’t tear anything. Well. . . unless you ain’t wet, then-”_

\--A hard shudder wracked you back to reality when you recalled how that sentence ended. Idly you wondered if this would be as bad if you weren't a virgin, but being seventeen it wasn't exactly an oddity.

It felt impossible to move, you just couldn’t reach up to hit the motel door. . . That is until the sound of _Randy_ clearing his throat a ways down the walkway reminded you the kinds of horrors that came with disobeying him. . .  
****

The other girls had informed you how lucky you were to only be getting hit with a belt.

That was sobering.

Taking a deep breath and blinking back the familiar burn behind your eyes, you raised a hand and gently tapped the door, just praying to God no one would answer. But if the situation itself served as any indicator, God doesn’t exist.

Heavy vibrations signaled footsteps. You looked to the concrete in anxiety and couldn’t even bring yourself to look up when the door finally opened, you _did_ however startle a little at the abruptness,

“Come in.” was all he said before his sock covered feet turned to waltz back into the room. On shaky legs, you somehow did as you were told and breached the threshold, sinking three inch heels into scratchy cheap carpet.

Thankfully when you finally found the courage to look up, he was still turned away, pouring a drink in the kitchenette. . . The motel room would have been illuminated by two small lamps on either side of the bed, but one wasn’t even turned on so the place was dim to say the least.

From what you could see, he was wearing some worn in jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

He was pretty tall - much taller than you even in heels - and when he tilted his head back to take the shot of whiskey, prominent muscles in his back rippled confidently. Your face reddened involuntarily. Honestly you had expected some disgusting overweight old man to take you sloppily tonight, not that this guys looks made it a whole lot better. . .

This was still completely abhorrent to you. You didn’t want it.

“Got a name?” his voice was deep and rumbled in a way that made your spine tingle with nerves,

“ ,” you muttered, wincing at the obvious tremors in your voice. He cleared his throat at the burn of alcohol and nodded quietly,

“Name’s Dean.” he said shaking the bottle slightly without even turning around, “Want some?” it was tempting, but you wouldn’t throw away _all_ of your morals just because this was happening,

“I don't drink,” he turned around then, and your throat closed. _Oh God. . . He’s gorgeous. . ._ Even in the dim kitchenette you could see that Dean was model worthy, with full lips, a sharp jawline, and light freckles under those piercing eyes. . .

 _Are_ _they green? Yes, they are green_.

You marveled at his hair too, it was light brown - almost blonde - and thickly styled in such a way that you _might_ want to run your hands through it. . .

You were so mesmerized by this man that you didn’t even notice the smirk on his face while he studied you with narrowed eyes, or that he had moved closer to you,

“How old are you? You look like a fucking kid. . .” the question snapped you back to reality. _What did Randy tell me to say? Oh yeah -_

“Twenty five,” you blurted, “I’m um twenty five. . .” you face was burning under his skeptical scrutiny,

“Yeah whatever you say sweetheart,” you almost smiled at the term if it wasn’t for what he said next, “As long as you got a pussy it don’t matter to me.” The comment made you tense in sudden fear.

_Oh yeah that’s why I’m here. . . Spell broken._

If he noticed your change in attitude, he simply didn’t care. Green eyes crinkled mischievously again while he looked you up and down, his tongue visibly slid across his bottom teeth as he absently set the bottle on the counter,

“Alright let’s get this show on the road,” he rumbled, and when you still didn’t move his dark gaze connected back up with yours practically screaming impatience. “Get naked and get on the bed.”

The blatant command in his deep voice made you swallow hard, gaze flitting over to the cheap king sized mattress only a few feet away. You don’t get to say no. . . but God you wanted to so _bad_.

Although you somehow managed to keep the terror off of your face, your limbs were shaking violently as you unbuttoned your skimpy blouse and edged timidly toward the bed.

Forcing your mind to go numb, you slid the sheer material from your shoulders and let your short skirt drop to the floor, leaving only a lace bra and panty set. A low chuckle from behind made you jump and instinctively cross your arms around your chest.

A little over the shoulder glance confirmed that the man was now standing directly behind you. . . Closer than you might’ve liked.

You waited, tense and fearful, to feel his hands begin their lewd groping but the fear was met with only quiet. _Am I supposed to initiate something? Should I turn around?_ It crossed your mind that the _‘hunched over hugging yourself’_ posture was probably not the most enticing display for the man, and normally you wouldn’t have _cared_. . .

However if Dean was left unsatisfied that meant that Randy would hear about it.

And that spelled bad news for you.

It was fear battling with fear really, as you slowly turned around to face your very first rapist. Eye level with his broad chest, you really got to see first hand just how big the guy was; that somehow made you feel even more vulnerable, there was nothing you could do for yourself.

Two big warm hands came to rest on either shoulder and to your utter humiliation the contact made you jump and squeak involuntarily, but the hands didn’t move away, if anything they squeezed a little harder.

Under the impression that Dean was about to throw you down and roughly ravage you, his voice came as a surprise,

“Are you afraid of me ?” the question made you look up in shock, but his expression froze your heart. Dean wore a hard mask, his green eyes chilled with potential anger and his lips pressed into a pout that might have been cute in any other context. . .

_It had to be a trap right? If I say yes he’ll hurt me. . . It’s all a game to him._

“N - no sir,” so much lying tonight, _bad_ lying at that. The terror had to be evident in your tiny voice, if not that then the way you were trembling, and if not _that_ then the obvious moisture that was trying to escape your (e/c) eyes.

“No?” he was actually grinning at you, like this was all hilarious to him.

“ _Y_ - _yes_?” he barked a sharp laugh that had you biting your lip with the effort to stave off the urge to start crying.

“Well which is it baby girl?” his lips were at your hairline, making you shudder at the light touch,

“Yes.” you finally whispered, earning a low groan from him. Telling him you were frightened pleased him. . . _Of course he’s some sick fuck_.

He studied your face for a moment, then slid his hands down your arms to rest on your hips, the callouses on them scraped your skin gently. You watched his hungry eyes travel down your body, as he leaned back a fraction to take it all in.

He blew out a heavy breath that hit the tops of your breasts,

“What do you want me to do sweetheart?” the question caught you a little off guard, what would it matter what you wanted after all? _‘Nothing!’_ you wanted to scream, but recalling Randy’s training you answered automatically,

“Whatever you want sir.” it burned coming out, your fake consent, and his eyes snapped back up to yours from your panty line. He looked amused.

“What do _you_ want to do?” again you answered robotically,

“Whatever you want sir.” but that time you chest hitched a little on suppressed emotion, and his grip tightened on your waist, it felt like your insides were quaking.

“I said my name's  _Dean_.” his voice was dark with hints of frustration so you quickly corrected,

“Whatever you want Dean,” a heavy sigh exploded from his chest,

“Well I guess I’m not payin' for conversation anyway,” and then a hand was tangled in your (h/c) hair, tightening around the roots and jerking your head back painfully. He silenced your sudden scream with his lips, warm and soft against yours.

Your first kiss, and it was sort of brutal - dominated by the rugged man. He kept the hand in you hair while he worked, tilting your head from side to side as he licked your lips to let him in.

You didn’t allow entrance, but he managed to push in anyway, like some sort of abominable foreshadow that made your knees weak. Standing pliant and unresponsive, you allowed Dean to explore your mouth with his hot wet tongue. . . it didn’t feel like you thought it might and it was all you could do not to gag.

_That would probably piss him off._

The kiss was broken abruptly and he nipped your nose,

“You gonna move or what?” he breathed gruffly. Lack of an answer seemed to frustrate him, and without warning the lacy bra was torn from your chest with one powerful jerk.

“ _Ah_ -” you gasped at the hint of violence, immediately attempting to bring up your hands, but there was no chance before he gripped your hips and threw you on the bed.

A sob did escape then, but he either didn’t notice or didn’t care because suddenly he was over you, his huge muscular frame completely covering your much smaller one as his hands continued their greedy exploration of your body.

All you wanted to do was beg him to stop, not to hurt you, to let you go, but your mouth stayed pressed into a thin line and you kept quiet. He was being rough, imprinting fingertip bruises all along your soft skin as he squeezed and kneaded wherever struck his fancy.

A whimper jumped from your lips when his mouth closed around the crook in your neck, sucking until you were again on the verge of begging him to stop.

You supposed that had you been a willing participant, the things Dean was doing might feel nice, might be heating up your insides - making you moan - and all that other shit you heard women talking about.

As it _was_ incidentally, Dean’s thick fingers and stubbled mouth working around your body only made you more afraid. . . The harsh way he caressed seemed like a foreshadow to the act itself, and it brought tears to your eyes, so you focused on battling them down instead of what was happening.

Sharp teeth made themselves known, dragging down your shoulder to your chest leaving a trail of cooling wetness in their path. A shuddering breath punched from your chest, which Dean no doubt mistook for arousal instead of the fear it really was.

“That’s right baby, make some noise for me.” he grumbled huskily just before he sealed his lips over a nipple. And you _did_ cry out, but not on purpose. He still growled in response, vibrating that sensitive little nub with his deep register.

You realized that he was probably wondering why you hadn’t moved since he’d climbed on top of you, and again worry that Randy would get a bad review caused you to wiggle your hips a little. . .

Touching him seemed dangerous, but having your hands flat on the bed was a little awkward feeling so tentatively, as if a single touch would set him off, you threaded your fingers in his hair.

It was as soft and full as you imagined, the action had him snapping those fierce green eyes up to you as he suckled with those full lips, rolling your nipple with his tongue. You mewled needily,

“What do you want baby?” he asked between kisses down your belly toward your panty line. Looking back to the ceiling you said automatically,

“I want you to fuck me.” despite your efforts the request came out unconvincingly, and your heart was screaming at the blatant lie.

Dean seemed to take your word for it though, hooking his fingers under the fabric and pulling them from your hips, or maybe he was just in a sex crazed trance. Fingers on your sex made you jerk, they were probing like he was searching for something,

“Huh, looks like I got a slow starter,” he mused not unkindly, “guess I’ll have to do somethin’ about that.”

Your legs were jerked open so swiftly it made your breath hitch and you squeezed your eyes shut tight thinking that this was it, but what touched your sex wasn’t his dick. It wasn’t even his _fingers_.

It was something warm, solid, and _wet_. A moment of confusion was short lived when you felt exhaled breath accompanying the feeling on your sensitive skin.

It was Dean’s tongue. . . He was licking you. . . _there_.

You gasped and shot up on the bed, planning on scrambling away to the headboard, but the man jerked on your knees and shoved you back down to the mattress with a growl.

“Relax,” he snapped, before lowering his face back down. It felt strange, having someone’s mouth down there, but the way he did it with such confidence, you assumed it was a normal thing for a man to do.

That didn’t stop you from whimpering and gasping whenever his teeth came into play, or his tongue pushed on your opening. With every second passed it felt more slippery down there and you were sure it wasn’t just from his mouth - no - he was actually getting you wet.

Dean was moaning into your sex, and it made you wonder what he was tasting down there. Your cheeks burned.

No one had ever touched your pussy, Hell not really even Dean himself, and here he was mouthing and tonguing like he was literally _eating_ you. And it was. . . _outstanding_. Something was tightening down below, like a pressure inside of you that became more intense with each swipe of his tongue.

Dean was getting you to a place where you didn’t even have to act anymore,

“Oh _God_. . .” you groaned involuntarily earning a chuckle from the man that made you arch your back and press yourself up against this face more firmly. Whimpers were coming on every panting breath, and you were writhing in pure pleasure on the dingy motel bed.

“That’s it baby, come for me.” God his voice even sent hot sparks straight to your clit. No matter how turned on you felt though, as soon as two thick fingers nudged gently on your opening, you tensed up hard and stopped breathing.

Dean didn’t stop licking you, but the pressure on your entrance went away and for that you were grateful. . . It seemed like he was reading your body well, and to further prove that theory, he suddenly sucked your swollen clit between his lips and flicked at it with his tongue.

You absolutely exploded with pleasure so intense it had you screaming and jerking on the bed.

“Fuck! D - _Dean_. . . Oh God, oh _God_. . Dean!” he held you down easily so he could lick you through the aftershocks, and you looked down to see him smirking between your thighs, slick still evident on his lips and chin.

“You like that sweetheart?” he questioned knowingly, tapping his fingers on your thigh casually like he didn’t just devour you within an inch of you life,

“Y -yes,” you breathed, as he heaved himself back to his feet. You felt loose and jellied, momentarily unafraid as you watched in utter bliss Dean peeling his shirt off.

He was watching you with hooded eyes as he popped the button on his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers, when he straightened back up the fear came back with a powerful vengeance.

Staring you in the face was Dean’s long thick manhood, curled up to his abdomen and ready for action. It was _big_ , so big that you wondered how the Hell he was going to fit that thing inside of you, and it must’ve shown on your face.

“See somethin’ you like baby girl?” you swallowed heavily and tore your gaze away from his throbbing member, completely unable to answer him. You did however have the good sense to close your legs and scoot toward the headboard as he climbed back onto the bed.

It must’ve looked like you were just re-positioning yourself though, because Dean followed and was back over you in no time. Your eyes were locked with his as he prowled over the top of you, reaching to grab the pillow behind your head.

He jerked it out from under you and flung it off of the bed, catching the lamp in the process and sending it shattering to the floor, the room was immersed in inky darkness,

“Shit.” Dean muttered, but you were somewhat relieved. _Now I can cry and he won’t have a clue. . . No more acting, thank God._

Hot tears immediately began pouring from your eyes in torrents, having kept them at bay so long it didn’t take much for them to let loose. Dean’s hands were spreading you wide again, so he could push his hips between your thighs.

By the time he was situated your knees were almost touching the blanket on either side.

“M’gonna bury my cock so deep in that little pussy of yours baby. .” he was speaking low, telling you dirty things about how sweet you tasted and how badly he wanted to fuck you.

Gripping a wrist in each big hand he asked,

“You wanna come again sweetheart?” the feeling of his hard cock rubbing along your slit made it hard to keep your tears silent,

“Yes-” you squeaked truthfully, you _did_ want to come again if this was really happening so you didn’t even have to lie about that part. He groaned in approval and mouthed your jawline while continuing his little thrusts into your hips.

You had your eyes squeezed shut, expecting him to suddenly enter you any moment in one painful thrust, but each time you thought for sure it would happen, it didn’t.

“How bad baby? You wanna come on my cock? Huh?” you just blanked your mind and let the words flow, wanting nothing more than to get this over with now,

“Yes, _God_ let me come again Dean! You’re so fucking _good_. . . Wanna feel you _inside_ of me!” you would thank Hailee for her lessons in dirty talk later.

“Yeah I bet you do,” he agreed brusquely, gripping both wrists in one hand above your head and bringing the other down to position his tip to your opening. He rubbed excess slick all over it, talking while he worked and then he was applying pressure,

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard. . . fuck you till you snap in half.” he growled nipping your earlobe, his words came off threatening and you trembled beneath him. You were trying to relax, but there was no hope. . . you were simply too frightened.

“How about it? Want me to fuck you on my cock till you _scream_?” _No!_

“ _NO_!” you shrieked in fear at the feeling of him just about to breach your tight hole, and your eyes flew open at the word,

“What?” Dean froze above you, a second away from tearing you open,

“I - I mean _yes_! _Yes_. . .” you sobbed realizing what you had just done, “Please fuck me, I want it so bad. . .” but you were crying heavily then and even in the dark Dean had to have heard it.

The feeling of him reaching for the other lamp made you panic,

“Wait, wait _no_ \- I’m sorry I didn’t mean it!” you babbled fearfully, feeling devastated when dim light finally flooded the room. Dean was looming over you, squinting to see your face, immediately slumping in disappointment when he saw the tear tracks on your cheeks.

With a heavy sigh, he dropped his forehead onto your shoulder. You could feel his eyelashes tickling the skin there,

“Goddamnit.” it was grumbled and annoyed, he didn’t even look at you while he lightly dismounted and rose beside the bed. _“You do everything he asks or he will hurt you, just like I do, you got it bitch?”_ Randy’s voice rang in your mind, _“But he knows the rules, you don’t get to say no. He’s no stranger to punishment, that one.”_

You sat up on the bed, desperate to salvage the situation, but Dean’s face lit with an emotion you couldn’t quite read, it wasn’t reassuring.

“You don’t want this?” you shook your head frantically,

“ _Yes_! I do, I want it so _bad_!” and honestly in preference to whatever horrible punishment Dean could dole out, you really would rather he just got back into bed and 'fucked you till you screamed' or whatever.

Pure unadulterated rage ignited on his pretty face like a switch, and it kicked your heart into a frenzy, but before you could do much about it the man produced a set of shiny handcuffs from the bedside table and held his hand out to you.

You stared dumbly shaking in fear,

“Give me your fucking hand,” he snarled with enough venom to make you squeak, but you weakly complied seeing as there was no other way out of this.

He snapped a cuff around your left wrist and cinched the other to the first bar on the top of the headboard. You gulped audibly and couldn’t help but glance at his still throbbing dick that now appeared to be red with need,

“Yeah see that? It’s not fucking comfortable,” he spat at you, and you swore for a second before he turned away that his eyes were pitch black.

“I’m sorry. . .” you pled, jerking on the cuffs a little. Even as he gathered his clothes and stomped to the bathroom, the man was emanating fury that you could only assume was directed at you.

Just before he slammed the door he turned back to pin you with a glare, and those eyes. . . _Jesus Christ they're definitely black. . ._

“You and I are gonna chat when I finish jerking off.” and before you could comprehend his words the door slammed so hard the little room shook. Sobs took over your chest and bubbled from your lips as you scooted flush with the headboard, grabbing a nearby pillow out of a simple need to squeeze something.

_You and I are gonna have a little chat? That doesn’t sound good at all. . . I just wanna go home._

Tremors rocked through your terror flooded system as you thought of all the ways Dean might punish you for blatantly refusing him. _Maybe I can convince him it was just a slip up. Probably not._

Had he not cuffed you to the bed you might have run out the door, but as it was all you could do was rock gently back and forth, weeping into the pillow you clutched to your chest. _This is so bad. . ._

Something about Dean petrified you.

Not just that he didn’t seem accustomed to kind words or gentle behavior, but it was something else entirely, something darker swirled just beneath the pretty surface. And you had a feeling you were about to find out just what that was all about.

********

The sound of the door opening came too soon and you hugged the pillow tightly at the sight of Dean.

He was fully dressed, army green jacket and work boots included, still looking pissed as Hell. As he moved to the side of the bed you pushed away from him, the edge of the bedside table digging into your lower back,

“Please,” you whimpered up at him through your tears, “ _please_ don’t hurt me! I’m so sorry, I - I didn’t _mean_ to!” his anger faltered slightly, but didn’t completely dissipate,

“What are you-”

“I swear I’ll do whatever you want, I _swear_ just _please_ \- please don’t punish me. . .” you sobbed into the pillow and scrunched up tighter, hating yourself for being so terrified, for not being tougher, and above all for slipping up in the first place.

The sounded of heavy footsteps rounding the bed made your tears pick up, but you didn’t dare look at him coming, merely imagining the anger on his face was enough.

“Hey,” he was right in front of you, and you tensed up expecting the worst. “Hey would you let go of that pillow and talk to me?” you were trembling, hugging the pillow with all your might like it would somehow come to life and save you from Dean.

After a moment the pillow was being tugged from your arms, and you cried out at the loss, feeling more exposed without it.

The image of him towering over you sent you into another sobbing fit and you scrambled to hug your knees, reducing yourself to a naked ball of a girl cuffed to the headboard.

“Please, _please_ I’ll do anything you want - _anything_!” you bawled, trembling on the mattress. Sure you should be used to punishment by now, with Randy beating you everyday, but there was something different about Dean - he was bigger than Randy for one, stronger - but there was also a sinister vibe coming off of him.

He was a dark man. And if you run into a man darker than someone who forces girls into prostitution, you better turn tail and run.

Only you couldn’t.

“Why the Hell do you think I would _hurt_ you?” you choked a little at the question, wondering if it was a trick of some kind, but the look on his face was one of actual curiosity,

“Be -because he said you would. . .” you whispered quietly, and his face completely softened,

“And you never stopped to think he might be lying, to _manipulate_ you?” his words were spoken gently, no hint of condescension at all which was a surprise. Honestly you hadn’t thought of that at all, but you wouldn’t be tricked into trusting him so quickly either.

“How. . . How do I know that’s not what _you’re_ doing?” he rolled his eyes and plopped down on the mattress only a few inches in front of your toes, you didn’t dare let your guard down.

Dean ignored your question and asked another one that made your face redden instantly,

“When did you get picked up?” he wasn’t looking at you, instead his eyes were focused on the wall,

“Three days ago on my way to school,” you sniveled feeling your eyes flood at the loss,

“You’re like fifteen aren’t you.” it wasn’t a question, but you answered anyway.

“Seventeen,” you whispered it like Randy would come out of the woodwork and slap you again, "I just wanna go home. ." Dean’s fist clenched on his knee,

“Virgin?”

“Yes,” another quiet whisper,

“Knew it. . .” he scrubbed a hand over his face, and gave you a sideways glance, “the way you kept on locking up every time I tried to push something in.” God if your face got anymore red you might get a nosebleed.

“You’re not gonna tell him all of this are you?” your voice got high with worry, and Dean fully looked at you curled up on the headboard with another flash of anger in his eyes.

Then it happened again. His eyes flooded _black_.

The beautiful greens were eclipsed in a wave of inky darkness that had you screaming in horror, but he was up and clamping a hand over your mouth so fast you didn’t even see it coming.

Muffled cries were sounding off into his hand as he bored those endless black orbs into your tear-filled eyes,

“Quit screamin’,” he commanded, “you’re gonna wake the neighbors.” you obeyed solely out of fear and with a short nod he removed his hand,

“Wh-what are you?” you asked shrilly, terrified of the answer. He sat back and studied your face, dead black eyes making his sockets look almost empty, it was a thing of nightmares.

“I’m a Demon, sweetheart.” he smirked at the open mouthed look on your face, “Knight of Hell actually.”

“Oh. . . Oh _God_. . .” you whimpered, trying to discreetly slide your hand out of the metal cuff,

“Nope, not God.” he chuckled darkly, “Quit tryin to get loose, I’m not gonna hurt ya. I would’ve done that already.” you gulped and settled for watching your frightened tears fall to the bed, he seemed to be watching too for a moment.

Ignoring the way you stared at his eyes, Dean leaned over to deftly undo the cuffs, pocketing them when he was done. He stood and looked at you expectantly,

“Get up, get dressed.” when you still didn’t move he grabbed your elbow and hauled you to your feet with ease, dragging you over to your clothing pile, “Clothes. _Now_.” he watched you frantically dress with a glint of amusement in his onyx eyes.

When you were finished he towed you to the door, not even bothering to let you put your high heels on again,

“Where are we going?” you jerked on your arm, but his grip didn’t budge. The night air was freezing in your skimpy outfit, you wondered how you didn't notice it earlier.

“We’re gonna go pay Randy a visit .” you balked, digging your heels into the concrete sidewalk,

“No! No I can’t go back there he’s gonna _kill_ me!” you knew for sure he would too, you broke like every single rule tonight after all. Dean chuckled,

“Oh you don’t gotta worry about him anymore sweetcheeks.” he was steadily approaching the motel’s front desk where Randy and his men worked. You knew that there were at least five of them sitting in the office right this minute, and even though Dean seemed borderline evil there wasn’t a chance one man could take them all on.

_Is there?_

_But he's a Demon. . . That's different isn't it?_ The reminder roused another question,

“Why? Why are you helping me?” so fast you could have blinked and missed it, Dean spun around and slammed you up against the side of the building, pressing his hard forearm into your throat.

Air whooshed out of your lungs, making you sputter and wheeze,

“Because I feel like being nice today,” he snarled in your face, “want me to change my mind? I could always just kill you. . .”

“ _No_!” you choked out shrinkingly, scrambling in vain to push his arm away, “no please don’t do that. . .” you begged, focusing on his jacket collar instead of those blood freezing eyes,

“Look at me.” he growled, giving you a little shake. You sobbed once and squeezed your eyes closed, letting out a high whine when he increased the pressure on your windpipe,

“I - I don’t want to see your _eyes_ ,” you wept helplessly, “please, th -they’re _scary_.” you hadn’t sounded more like a toddler since, well since you’d been a _toddler_ , but apparently it did the trick because his arm left your throat and when you opened your eyes he was looking down on you with his natural green orbs.

“Fuck. . you’re kind of adorable kid.” the way he said it made it clear that the quality pissed him off to no end, which might have been funny, if it wasn’t so terrifying.

A moment passed where he just looked at you, slumped there against the wall breathing erratically, and there was a ghost of something flashing across his face. . but he was shaking it off a second later.

Without another word he jerked you up off of the wall and marched straight into the front office, seemingly oblivious to the fact that you were about to have a heart attack.

“I’m looking for Randy.” it was a demand, and you noticed not for the first time that Dean carried this air of confidence around him that made it hard to disobey. So of course one of the five men immediately piped up,

“He’s in the back.” you could feel eyes on you, but you trained yours on the back of Dean’s dark green jacket, and focused on his hand still wrapped around your elbow. _Don’t trust him, he’s a demon. . Why would he protect you from anything?_ With a grunt, Dean was dragging you to the back,

“Dean. . . _Dean_!” you yell whispered,

“What?” he spoke normally and didn’t slow his stride,

“Are you. . Are you gonna let them hurt me?” that question held more than you let on, and it seemed like he noticed. _Are you gonna let them hurt me? Are you gonna let them take me back? Will you save me?_

“No. Don’t worry.” it was clipped and concentrated but it still made you feel better. Rounding a corner you came into the familiar stone hallway, and as he tugged you past your little room, you made eye contact with Hailee and Rebecca who looked rightfully concerned at the sight of the big man dragging you toward Randy’s playroom.

“Randy!” Dean called gruffly rattling your eardrums with his baritone voice, “Randy, I got a complaint for you about one of your girls!” your heart stopped.

“ _What_!?” you squealed questioningly as you made it to the door,

“Shut up bitch!” he roared kicking open the door. Tears of betrayal sprung to your eyes and panic flooded your heart when you saw Randy rising from the sofa at Dean’s entrance.

Randy glowered at you as Dean propelled you forward with such force that you fell to your knees between the two men,

“I want my money back, this slut is defective.” Dean’s voice was cold and held no trace of remorse, and as Randy stepped up you curled up on your knees,

“What the fuck did you do, you little bitch?” there was a sick smile in his voice, “When I’m done with you, there won’t be a thing _left_ to fuck.” you sobbed at the threatening words,

“I - I’m sorry! _Please_. . .” but you had begged Randy before, and it never helped, not once. It looked like this time was no different as he reached for his belt buckle,

“No! No don’t _do_ that!” you screeched, panic had you shuffling to him on your knees to cover his hands with yours like if you could stop him from getting the buckle off, he wouldn’t be able to hurt you.

When he batted your hands away, you fell forward onto your hands, begging and sobbing incoherently over the cold tile. Fear had you forgetting pride and clinging to his boot, resting your wet cheek on the leather, practically grovelling before him.

“Please please _please_. . .” you wept, “please don’t hit me, I’ll make it up to you I _swear_. Oh God don’t do this!” but the telltale jingle of the buckle let you know that your words fell short yet again, and you collapsed onto your side in a tearful trembling mess.

You must’ve looked like the definition of pathetic, but it was hard to care anymore.

“Hey Randy, why don’t you let me give it a go?” hearing Dean’s voice surprised you a little, you thought he would have left by now. After a moment of quiet Randy’s disgusting voice agreed,

“Yeah why not? It’s only fair after all,” he tossed the length of leather over you to Dean, “take what you think I owe you out of her skin.”

“Dean n - _noo_. . .” you mewled as you watched his dirty work boots approach on the hard tile floor. The only answer you got was the familiar hissing sound of leather cutting air, you braced for impact, but instead of feeling the blow you heard it.

Followed by a pained bleat from Randy.

“What the fuck man?!” _Did he just. . . Did he just hit_ Randy _?_

You looked up to see Dean strike out a second time with the metal buckle hurtling toward Randy’s face, again it connected with a sick thudding noise. You couldn’t help but wince. Dean was genuinely laughing,

“Oh what’s the matter Randy?” he chided, “You don’t like this?” Another blow split open his cheek, unleashing a spatter of blood to the floor.

“Stop!” he bellowed as Dean moved in close to kick his legs out from under him.

Dean didn’t stop, in fact it appeared the man wasn’t even close to stopping as he stepped over Randy and began whipping the buckle down into his face, chest, and neck mercilessly while the man screamed and shouted beneath him.

You looked on in horror, unable to tear your eyes away from the bloody destruction of the man that caused you so much pain in such a short amount of time, the killing of a man who had changed your life. _Nothing will ever be the same again. . ._

Soon Randy’s yelling dwindled down to nothing more than the sound of the metal buckle embedding into flesh and occasional gargling grunts, that’s when Dean bent over him and looped the leather strap around the raw flesh on his neck.

“This is what happens to pieces of shit Randy,” even after beating the man to a bloody pulp, Dean still had that fucking smile on his face, like he was having the time of his life.

Although all you wanted to do was vomit, you remembered something important enough to be strong for a moment,

“Wait!” Dean paused and looked over at you, not bothering to mask any of his irritation over being interrupted, “Where is Addie?” you received a quizzical look from Dean, but he ended up backing you by shaking the bloody meat sack that used to be Randy,

“You heard the girl, tell me where Addie is.” his voice sent tingles up your spine, the menacing undertone sprouted goosebumps on your skin. Randy’s voice was so wrecked and faint that you both had to strain to hear his answer,

“Nine. . .” Dean looked to you for confirmation,

“You wanna keep playin’ 20 questions, or can I kill this asshole?” you swallowed thickly,

“I’m done. . .” with a nod Dean tightened the belt around his neck, pulling until you heard something crack. The sound made you flinch, but Dean seemed unperturbed while he simply held the pressure until Randy’s body slumped and there was no tension of life.

_I just watched somebody die. Granted, a horrible somebody, but still. . . A person._

The door slamming open cut off your thoughts. It was the other men, they probably heard the commotion from the front desk and came to help. You vaulted to your feet and swiveled to face the door, backing up to where Dean stood over Randy’s body.

There were six guys pushing into the doorway, all armed with baseball bats and crowbars, and you looked to Dean with worry in your eyes. _There's no way he could take down six people with weapons. . . Right?_

But that wolfish grin hadn’t left his face, and he glanced at you, offering a wink just before blackness took over his eyes again,

“ _Fellas_! You’re just in time for the party!” he stepped over Randy, and marched straight for them with such certainty that they were exchanging looks of unease. “Who wants to go first? Or all at once, I’m game for that too.”

What occurred immediately after will forever be ingrained in your mind. It was a **massacre**. Dean commanded the fight easily, turning what you thought was a hopeless battle into a horrendous screaming bloodbath featuring dropping bodies left and right.

By the time it was over, men were gargling on blood with crowbars protruding from their bodies, and some had warped skulls from the repeated impact of a baseball bat. . . The images were searing into your eyes, and you knew there would be nightmares for a long time coming.

“Why are you still cryin sweetheart?” Dean’s voice startled you with how close he was, you had been too transfixed with the carnage that you hadn’t even noticed him waltzing up.

He was covered in dark red, spattered with it from head to toe, but none of it was his. And he grinned at you, sparkling white teeth contrasting dauntingly with the blood speckles on his face. . . but at least he’d changed his eyes back to normal.

His hand appeared up by your face, making you flinch and whimper before he drug a thumb across your cheek to catch your tears. Oddly enough the man seemed more relaxed than you’d ever seen him, like brutal murder was his yoga.

It was a strange thought that his hand, the same one that had violently ended multiple lives just moments ago, could be gentle enough to simply wipe away the frightened tears of a young girl.

“You ready to go home?” you had to swallow a couple times before words would happen,

“Addie,” you said automatically, “I have to get Addie, she’s only twelve years old. Tonight was her first night too.” his face fell at the information, and again you wondered how this Demon could bring himself to care. _Weren’t they supposed to be evil?_

“We’ll be too late. . .”

********

The man strode straight down the sidewalk to room 9 where Addie supposedly was, his bowlegged waltz was oddly endearing.

Or maybe that was just your desperate mind reaching for something to humanize Dean.

He threw the door open and scanned the room with confidence, just like he did everything else. The way he cleared his throat and blinked a few times was a little disconcerting, and you pattered over to the open door in a rush to see a sight that made your stomach wretch.

“Addie?” she was lying naked on her side in the center of the bed facing the wall. The mattress was stained a dark red and she was practically vibrating with tremors. “Oh my God, _Addie_!” you cried and scrambled into the room to roll her over, little catchings in her throat could be heard as you gently turned her to look at you,

“ ?” her whisper was hoarse from screaming no doubt, and the sound brought sorrow to your heart,

“I’m gonna get you out of here. . . God I’m getting you out of here.” you pet her head and looked around for clothes,

“I. . can’t - can’t walk.” your heart broke at the crack in her tiny voice. Knowing there was no way you could carry her, you turned to find Dean right beside you staring at the scene with black eyes.

Addie apparently saw them too because she began whimpering softly,

“No no. . . It’s okay. He’s here to help.” you assured her, and then looked up at him with a hopeful gaze, praying that you were right.

“Ahh, son of a _bitch_. . .” he groaned before pushing roughly past you to bend over the little girl on the bed. The noises that were coming from her mouth let you both know that she was not okay with it at all, but as you expected Dean didn’t really give a shit.

“Yeah yeah, up you go sweetheart.” her fearful sounds turned into pained grunts and whines as he hoisted her up by her waist and basically tossed her over his shoulder.

“ _Ahh_!” she cried, unable to move without igniting pain somewhere in her little body.

His big hands were gripping her thighs to hold her steady, interrupting the blood trails steadily flowing from her torn center, but Dean didn’t seem to mind getting his hands dirty at all.

Doing the only thing you could to comfort her, you grabbed her hand, following as Dean carried her out the door. Outside he nodded to a shiny black classic car parked in front of the room you met him in, the car seemed to fit him perfectly.

“Lay one of those blankets across the seat,” you quickly did as you were told and he gently laid Addie across the backseat, she appeared to be going into shock. He slammed the door, and sighed heavily,

“Get in we’re dropping her at a hospital,” you realized then that you had no idea where you were, what city, what state - _none_ of it - but you bit your tongue and climbed into the big passenger seat.

The drive was full of Dean asking himself rhetorical questions and yelling at you for no reason,

“Why the Hell am I even doing this?” he barked, slamming his hand on the wheel, you stayed silent trying to appear impassive but it seemed to make him angrier, “You know what I _should_ be doing?” you bit your lip, staring out the windshield,

“I _should_ pull over, rape and murder you both, and leave you in a fucking ditch. _That’s_ what I should be doing.” _Well shit._ Crying started up from the backseat again, Addie didn’t know all that Dean had done for you yet so she had every reason to take that comment to heart,

“No. . no, p -please _no_. . .” she choked softly on a sob and Dean glanced back in the rear view,

“Can it,” he snarled angrily, but Addie kept up the waterworks. He was bristling at the grating noise for a few moments before he finally roared loud enough it blurred your vision, “Shut the fuck up!”

Addie escalated to screaming sobs that sounded so helpless, your own tears started trailing down your cheeks.

The urge to comfort the girl was strong, but honestly you were afraid to move _yourself_. Dean snorted disgustedly when he glanced at you,

“Oh this is what we’re gonna do? Everyone’s gonna start _crying_  now? Great.” you pushed into the door away from him, just in time to fly into the dashboard when he slammed on the brakes.

The car squealed to a halt in the middle of a residential street.

“What are you doing?!” you cried, but he was out of the car and pulling a gun from the back of his jeans. You stopped breathing, fearing the worst. Dean jerked the back door open wasting no time in grabbing Addie by the arm and pulling her out of the car,

“Dean don’t hurt her!” you screeched, “Please - she’s just _scared_!” and scared she was, twisting and struggling as the man with a gun, who had just threatened to rape her again, drug her from the backseat.

His arm snaked just under her breasts so he could literally drag her across the road, seemingly unperturbed by her struggles. He dropped her heavily on someone’s well manicured lawn, and she automatically tried to crawl away from him, getting nowhere with her injuries and exhaustion.

You watched from the passenger seat through the open door, Dean raise his silver gun into the air and fire off three earsplitting rounds straight into the sky.

Addie was wailing like she’d been shot, but Dean turned and marched back to the car without a single word. _What the fuck was that?!_ Lights began flicking on in houses all along the street,

“Someone’ll take care of her, I can’t stand all that bawling. . .” he slammed the door and threw the car back into gear without even glancing at you still gaping in the seat, “If you start up on me, and it’ll be the same treatment, got it?”

“Y-yeah. . .” you managed to close your mouth, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from him, “I th-thought you were going to kill her-” when the last word broke, his eyes flickered over to you.

“Well I didn’t, did I.” he clipped, then added more softly, “Sorry.” _Is he apologizing for scaring me? Didn’t see that coming in a million years,_

“S’okay.” was all you could manage,

“Where am I taking you?” Dean grumbled, you knew he’d be pissed at your answer,

“Um. . where _am_ I?” he didn’t disappoint.

“Are you fucking kidding?” you only stared at him, “You’re in Lebanon Kansas.” your eyes went wide. _Oh my God no. . ._

“Well?” he snapped.

“Um. . My -My house is in Oregon. P-Portland Oregon.” you teared up, overcome with anxiety of how you would make it home.

“Goddamnit.” he sighed the word out, “Buckle up then sweetheart, this is gonna be a long haul.”

“What?” you stared dumbfounded, “Dean that’s like 30 hours away!” he bristled at your attitude,

“And? I said I would take you home and I’m doing it. Now shut the Hell up and pick a radio station.” you didn’t do as he asked,

“Why are you doing this?” you wondered aloud, watching the way his eyes flooded black again,

“I said shut _up_ . . .” he warned lowly,

“No. Don’t try and scare me with your stupid eye tricks!” you cried, hating the way it was working a little, “Why do you care if I get home? You’re a -a Demon, why don’t you just dump me off like you did Addie?” he was quick to bite back an answer,

“Maybe I need to get outta town anyway.” his adam’s apple bobbed momentarily, “I don’t know alright? I don’t. But for some reason I just want to make sure you get home alright - there’s just something about you. . . and as much as that pisses me off, I’m not just leaving you stranded in Kansas.”

The way he said it signaled the end of the conversation, so you looked out into the dark night and curled up on the seat.

“Do you _care_ about me?” the question hung in tense silence, and you were floored that he didn’t deny it right away. Instead of an answer at all, Def Leppard began blasting through the speakers. You sighed. It wasn’t like you would be able to sleep anyway. . .

With nothing but blurring telephone poles to look at, you were forced into your thoughts. Thoughts about the terrible things Randy did to you, about the terrible things that people like Randy were doing to women all over the world and you couldn’t help but start to cry for them.

You turned further into the window to hide the tears from Dean. You were one of the lucky ones after all, being rescued by the first man that came through your door, who just so happened to be a Demon of all things.

That was another reason you wept.

Dean was a Demon, who brutally murdered a group of people right in front of you, and that was a fact that you just couldn’t get out of your head. The way Randy had looked after he was through with him, he almost didn’t even have a face left. . .

You shuddered, and startled when the music was turned down to a quiet murmur, Dean was staring at you. _Oh shit he’s gonna kick me out of the car for sure._

“What's the matter sweetheart?” but his voice was gentle and his eyes were normal, for a minute you could believe you were speaking to an ordinary man,

“I don’t know. . . Everything -just. . _Everything_.” and you hiccuped a little bit, flinching when he stretched an arm out to you. He beckoned you with his fingers to slide in next to him, but you hesitated even now after everything.

_Trust won’t come back to me easily after all. . ._

“Come on, you don’t need to be afraid of me. I won’t hurt ya, not after all of this crap.” so you took a chance and scooched over to him on the leather seat, not missing the way his chest rumbled with approval when you pressed up against his side.

It was quiet, but talk and questions could come later. After all you had thirty hours to ask as many as you wanted. . . Now though all you needed was for him to wrap his arm around you like he was doing, and hold you while you cried, maybe even while you _slept_.

One thing was for sure though, Dean Winchester would be part of your life long after he drove out of your home town, long after he dropped you off onto your parents doorstep. . .

Dean would be in the back of your mind forever, would hold a place in your heart even if you never met him again. He saved you, Demon soul or no, he was your savior and that was something that you would never forget.

So as you snuggled under his jacket, and breathed in his spicy musk, you did your best to memorize as much as you could about the ruggedly savage man, so that not a single detail would escape your mind when he sped off down your street in his shiny black Impala.

Yeah. . . you would remember Dean, because there was no forgetting a Demon who was also a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one :) it was a little more difficult to write than my others for some reason. . .
> 
> As always comments and suggestions are welcome! I love hearing from you even if you just wanna say howdy ;) Thanks so much for reading~
> 
> **Demon!Dean Smut Fic Coming Soon!**


End file.
